disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Detective Etna
Space Detective Etna is the second episode in Etna Mode, a bonus feature found in the remakes Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS. Story Etna arrives back at the castle after her mystery meeting. The prinnies notice she doesn't look happy and they start guessing about the reason why. Their conjecture gets a bit off track and the random mentioning of a 'space detective', prods a new visitor to announce their presence. Flonne introduces herself, and the prinnies hurry to find Etna and inform her of the infiltrator. Flonne follows along, and is overjoyed to be able to meet the daring Space Detective the prinnies were talking about earlier. Etna is not so impressed with the Celestian visitor and asks her to leave. But Flonne refuses to leave until Etna agrees to take her on as an assistent. Etna manipulates Flonne into not moving and she leaves with her prinny squad, hoping that eventually the Angel will give up and go home. Meanwhile, Etna needs to keep up appearances that the Prince is growing in strength. And so they pick a new raid target. At their new destination, they find the portret of King Krichevskoy that was stolen from the castle. Etna orders a prinny to take it and carry it to her room. After that, they continue their search for the owner of the place, who will have to suffer for his mistake. On the way, Etna thinks of the late King, vowing to always remain loyal to him. Meanwhile, Flonne is zealously performing the task Etna assigned her, mainly not moving at all. But to reach her goal of becoming a Space detective assistent, there is no hardship she isn't willing to endure. While she waits, her mind wanders and she realizes she still needs a hero pose, so she starts practising. Her hard work is interrupted by a mysterious voice, claiming to be God. The voice says Etna is the detestable Overlord of the Netherworld and that she will bring chaos to the world. Flonne seems hesitant to believe that, but when the voice orders her to assassinate Etna, she reluctantly obeys. Afther she has left, it is revealed the voice was Vulcanus' and that he's just using Flonne for his evil plan. Etna finds Hoggmeiser counting his money. Hoggmeiser recognizes Etna immediately. Apparently, Etna once went on a shopping spree using hoggmeiser's credit card, almost causing him to go bankrupt. Now, he can finally make her pay for that. Etna presents her 'Fake Laharl' and Hoggmeiser falls for it. However, instead of being discouraged, he only sees the benefit of being able to defeat them both at the same time. And then he can claim the throne. Flonne finds Etna's group, fighting over money and power, and she wonders if God was right... After the battle, Etna orders her prinny squad to steal everything. Hoggmeiser claims he can't live without his money but Etna dismisses him, saying she doesn't care whether he starves to death or not. Hoggmeiser's son, Porkmeister, stands up to Etna, impressing her by showing more guts then his father. In response, Etna decides to make them both slaves for life. This last acts proves to Flonne that God was probably right. She realises she must fight Etna, to teach her what a real Space detective should be. Endings There are no special endings in this chapter. Maps *Gaudy Entrance *Golden Courtyard *Flashy Passage *Lavish Hall Next Episode: Episode 3: Chronicles of Etnarnia Gallery D1BG 09.jpg|Etna and Flonne converse in this hallway D1BG 10.jpg|A hallway in Hoggmeiser's palace Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Episodes